The value of the expression  \[(3^{1001}+4^{1002})^2-(3^{1001}-4^{1002})^2\]is $k\cdot12^{1001}$ for some positive integer $k$. What is $k$?
Explanation: Expanding the squares, we have \begin{align*}
&(3^{1001}+4^{1002})^2-(3^{1001}-4^{1002})^2\\
&\qquad=3^{2002}+2\cdot3^{1001}\cdot4^{1002}+4^{2004}\\
&\qquad\qquad-3^{2002}+2\cdot3^{1001}\cdot4^{1002}-4^{2004}\\
&\qquad=4\cdot3^{1001}\cdot4^{1002}.
\end{align*}Since $4^{1002}=4\cdot4^{1001}$, we can rewrite the expression as  \[16\cdot3^{1001}\cdot4^{1001}=16\cdot12^{1001}.\]Thus, $k=\boxed{16}$.